encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 78
Kapalit is the seventy-eighth episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 2, 2016. Summary Amihan threatens Adhara to tell her where Lira is. Adhara told LilaSari to show Amihan her face. LilaSari replied that Adhara should give Amihan what she wanted. Lira rants in her crystal prison, unheard by anyone. Danaya tells Aquil and Imaw that Kahlil is really Alena's son. Muros approaches and says that the graves of their late comrades are ready, and all that is needed is the benediction. Imaw tells Muros that he will go there later. Ybarro arrives and learns that the camp had been attacked. Danaya informs Ybarro that Kahlil is really his son. Pirena and Gurna discuss the spread of the news about Kahlil's parentage. Gurna is certain that Amihan's forces will arrive at any moment. Pirena tells Gurna not to worry and urged her to continue spying on Hagorn. Ybarro seriously doubts Kahlil's parentage as stated by Danaya and her brilyante. Imaw says that only Alena, who hasn't returned, can explain the mystery that surrounded Kahlil. He also believes what Danaya had discovered. Aquil said Ybarro must save Kahlil. Ybarro still has reservations. Danaya says she will go by herself to save Kahlil. Imaw tells Ybarro that even if Kahlil is not of his blood, he must still save him from Pirena. Danaya puts Aquil in charge of the camp. Pirena tells Kahlil that it pains her to learn that his own father hurt him. Kahlil got curious what she meant, but Pirena told him that he cannot understand even if she explained, and ordered him to rest. Pirena asked Gurna if Ybarro knows that his enemy was his own son. Gurna replied that according to Icarus, Ybarro didn't believe. Pirena is certain that Ybarro will talk to Danaya and that he will believe it eventually, so they must prepare, for their enemies are coming. Back at Ayleb, Adhara asked LilaSari what is going on. LilaSari said she had overheard what Adhara is planning about her marriage. LilaSari says she would let Adhara be punished by Amihan if she doesn't tell Amihan where Lira is. Gurna goes to Hagorn's room and starts reading a letter. Hagorn sees her there and tells her to relay his message to Pirena — that she cannot outwit him, he can throw them out whenever he likes, and that Agane must remain alive. Gurna says she understood and leaves hurriedly. Amihan challenges Adhara in single combat without powers and if Adhara lost, she will return Lira. LilaSari accepts for Adhara, and tells the others not to interfere in such fair fight. Adhara tells LilaSari that once she's done with Amihan, LilaSari will be next. Gurna relays Hagorn's message to Pirena. Danaya and Ybarro appear, who demand Kahlil from Pirena. Pirena refused to talk with Danaya, wishing to speak with Ybarro only. Gurna escorts Danaya out of the room. Pirena says she will give back Kahlil if he could steal the gem of Amihan or Danaya. Ybarro says he will never do such thing, and he is starting to think that Kahlil is not really his son. Pirena threatens to kill Kahlil if Ybarro does not obey. Pirena teleports away from Ybarro's attack, telling him that they will not be able to retrieve Kahlil without something in return. Pirena says she will give them Kahlil if she got her demands, so he must help her, whether he likes it or not. Getting beaten, Adhara switches to full armor. LilaSari calls foul, but Amihan consented to the trick. Mashna Rexad congratulates Hagorn for catching Gurna's spying. Hagorn says Gurna will never discover anything, since he went to LilaSari's camp alone. Hagorn says Pirena will regret it once she learns that she will be replaced. Adhara gets the upper hand, but LilaSari picked up Amihan's sword and stabbed Adhara with it. Danaya asked Gurna if it felt good to be a traitor. Gurna sarcastically asked her if she wanted to try. Gurna covered her nose when Danaya raised her hand, but Danaya double slapped her instead. Ybarro refused to tell Danaya what Pirena had asked for. Adhara calls LilaSari the true traitor. LilaSari said Adhara did it first. Adhara cursed LilaSari, saying she would experience more betrayals. Amihan demanded Lira's location from the dying Adhara. Adhara said she would never say it. Adhara seemingly faints. But Adhara took the chance to slash at LilaSari, who is about to return Amihan's sword. Amihan reacted quickly and stabbed Adhara. Adhara cursed Amihan as well as Lira, saying they would suffer much hardship before meeting each other again. Amihan gets hold of Adhara's necklace. Lira tearfully says that she is there but no one hears her. Amihan drops the necklace. Amihan said she would kill them all if they refuse to tell her where Lira is. LilaSari asked all those present if any of them knew what Adhara did to Lira. LilaSari then said that only Adhara knew. Amihan said that if she learned that they were lying, she would punish them all. Amihan takes the Lupig from LilaSari. Lira begs Amihan to come back. LilaSari orders a plain burial for Adhara while Mayca picks up the necklace. Hitano congratulates LilaSari as the new leader. LilaSari says she willingly takes over the leadership, but those who object are free to leave. Danaya reports to Imaw, Aquil and Muros their visit to Lireo. Imaw deduces that Pirena is demanding the gems from Ybarro. Imaw trusts Ybarro. Amihan, Wantuk and Muyak arrive. Imaw noticed the Lupig. Mayca leads a simple prayer for Adhara. She then lays the necklace above her grave. Only LilaSari was absent in the burial. With the help of Lupig and Balintataw, Imaw finally sees what happened to Lira. Mayca admits to LilaSari that she was talking to Adhara when she revealed her plans but that doesn't mean she had taken Adhara's side. LilaSari asked Mayca if she considers her the new leader. Mayca agrees, but asked LilaSari if she would now subject herself to Amihan. LilaSari said she would still oppose Cassiopea, Amihan and Pirena, who would continue to treat them all as escaped prisoners. LilaSari said she hoped that they would one day rule. Imaw reminded them that Adhara fought with Minea before, and that Lira is imprisoned in a crystal ball, the same way Adhara did to Minea's sister. Imaw then tells Amihan that she must break the crystal to release Lira or she will be trapped there forever. Amihan regrets having gotten hold of the crystal earlier but dropping it and teleports away. Amihan reappears in LilaSari's camp and requests for Adhara's necklace. Trivia *Adhara's second death is quite unexpected for most viewers due to her actress, Sunshine Dizon, decided to focus on her new afternoon drama.